


Berfday

by LadyZeppelin1111 (QueenBoudica1770)



Series: Latter Days [3]
Category: Led Zeppelin, Real Person Fiction, Rock Music RPF
Genre: Aging, Berfday, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Bisexuality, Getting Back Together, Growing Old, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Male Slash, Older Characters, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Sex, Slash, Smut, Some Plot, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26044735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBoudica1770/pseuds/LadyZeppelin1111
Summary: Robert Plant's birthday! Old Rockstars in love!Been a hectic, shitty week so I'm late to the party, but Robert has a happy berfday.One chapter short in my Latter Days universe.
Relationships: Jimmy Page/Robert Plant, Scarlett Sabet/Robert Plant/Jimmy Page
Series: Latter Days [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812736
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Berfday

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the Latter Days 2 work of mine, so reading the previous ones would help you make more sense of this. (Also slapped a final chapter on Latter Days 2 that ties in with this and The Soul Remains the Same for anyone that's interested.)
> 
> M/M sex and stuff.
> 
> Some flowery prose.

Berfday

Someone's Birthday recently…  
Late summer morning, Robert's house.

Robert was sprawled out on the couch, berobed still, staring at his cell phone which he had a love/hate relationship with and so, wasn't paying attention at the pyjama clad, white haired figure sneaking up on him. "Today is someone's birthday," he announced from right behind the couch, causing the younger man to yelp and sit straight up.

"You horse's ass!" Robert cried. "Give me a bloody heart attack, will you?"

Jimmy was smiling as he came around the couch to sit beside his husband. "I got something for you." He handed the squarish, carefully wrapped present to the greying golden haired god, who smiled back, the smile just as dazzling and warm as it ever was.

Like a kid, Robert ripped away the paper to find a book on Anglo-Saxon culture, art, and language. He'd been studying the history of Old English of late, and Jimmy had noticed. The larger man flipped through the pages happily, then glanced up at the silver haired wizard. "Thank you, Jimmurs. I'm going to enjoy this."

"Happy birthday, love," Jimmy said, then leaned forward and kissed him. He then snuggled into the warmth and mass of his larger companion, who kissed the top of his head. They sat quietly like this for a moment as the guitarist searched for a way to breach the next subject. "Did she call?"

"That's what I was checking on before you surprised me. No, she texted earlier, but that's it."

Jimmy sighed. "Robert, she left us, and though it hurts, I don't blame her." Jimmy had taken Scarlett's departure somewhat better than the singer had, it seems. 

"It's just...I don't know, I guess my silly old romantic heart hoped we'd all be together for my birthday. But I have you, my dear Jimmylove," Robert nuzzled his lover, making him purr like a cat. 

"Mmm, Rob, yesss," the older man murmured as the lion-maned singer unbuttoned Jimmy's shirt to caress the pale flesh underneath. "I love you so much. Ahhh," he hissed when Robert leaned over to take a nipple into his mouth.

"I love you, too," hissed Robert in return after teasing the nipple hard, his breath moist and hot against the skin of Jimmy's chest. The guitarist pulled his partner up into a searing kiss while heat slowly built between them. They had passed being young men decades ago, so they unhurriedly enjoyed turning one another on. No rush, no driving desire to work out burning need, no uncontrollable dive into climax--just a stoking of flames that were always there, smoldering underneath the surface.

Each article of clothing removed was a step, a promise, a communion, a ritual that never grew stale. Bodies familiar yet changed with the many years they'd lived laid bare under practiced hands, with Robert pausing the proceedings long enough to deposit phone and newly gifted book carefully on the coffee table. Soon they were both prone on the sofa, side by side, kissing, tasting the rising desire in the other, the burgeoning need.

Jimmy knew his body was softened with age, folds of skin hanging from his skinny arms now, wrinkles hugging his crisp green eyes, and sometimes found himself wondering how could his regal rock god still want him? This shriveled, wizened, pale frame, hair thinned and silver now? But the desire in those stormy blue eyes was undeniable, the warmth of his kisses unmistakable, the growing erection against his own stiffening cock giving lie to such thoughts. Robert sensed the need of his mate, rolled to his back as Jimmy ground his dick against Robert's now-engorged member, becoming slick with both men's precum. Jimmy desired that long-limbed body underneath him, arms and legs still muscular though his whole frame carried more mass than it did in the Zeppelin days. Even the soft belly Robert had developed was attractive to the guitarist, simply a sign of a long life lived well, this, this was Robert. His Robert. 

Like a flower unfurls itself to the morning sun, the singer opened himself up to Jimmy, who added his saliva to the already present natural lubrication before working the head of his aching cock into Robert's entrance. After a moment he pushed slowly into the younger man, who groaned at the pressure and pleasure. Robert felt himself fit around Jimmy's tool, and with a twitch of his hips, encouraged his lover to begin moving, which he did.

Slowly. 

Methodically. 

Deliciously.

Right there on the couch.

Long, deep, sure thrusts into Robert's very being. His core lovingly penetrated, possessed, passion filling him up, spilling all around them.

This.

This was what he'd missed during the years they were apart. No one filled him up the way Jimmy did, in any sense of the word you cared to use. His wizard. His Jimmy.

"God, Robert, you feel SO good," sighed Jimmy as he fucked Robert, slowly increasing his pace. "You, nnngh, always, so good," he was nearly sobbing his total desire, enraptured, enveloped in Robert. 

Melting into him.

Golden god. Light of the Sun. 

Oh, Gods.

My own true love.

"Harder, yes, oh! Jimmy!"

Jimmy was pushing faster, nailing that spot inside the singer that had him bucking his hips to the thrusts, raising that familiar, lusty, air raid siren wail. 

"I love you, I love you, Robert, my Robert," panted Jimmy.

Thrusting. 

Harder.

Faster.

"Jimmeee, I'm there, oh, yes," whined Robert, whose enormous, throbbing cock erupted, drenching them both with his climax, throaty clarion call erupting from his chest as well. 

The sights, the sounds, of Robert's shattering orgasm, along with his depths shuddering around his dick, put Jimmy over the edge. With a few sharp thrusts he filled Robert with his cream, roaring out his release.

He collapsed onto Robert panting, uncaring that their abdomens and genitals were covered in their spunk, and feeling Robert's quickened heartbeat through his own chest. 

"Happy Birthday to me," chuckled Robert once he was able to speak. Jimmy giggled at that.

They lay like this for a while, basking in the afterglow of intense sex, then at last disentangled themselves and got cleaned up, and changed into fresh clothes. Despite the now-receded background of loss and sadness Robert was satisfied and content. 

They spent the afternoon quietly, enjoyed lunch outside on the back patio, drinking in the peaceful countryside of Robert's farm. The singer had engrossed himself in the book Jimmy had gotten him when his poofy-haired head snapped up, locking eyes with Jimmy, who'd felt the same thing.

"Rob? Jim? Where are you?" called a familiar and loved voice.

"Here, darling," Jimmy called back.

Scarlett came running from the front of the house, wavy red hair billowing out behind her like a cloak, her skirts following suit.

How long had it been since she, distraught and in pain, had left them for one of her fellows? Someone of her age and background? Days? Weeks?

Months. It had been months. 

She slammed into Robert's open arms, laughing, crying, laughing. Robert covered her angular face with kisses. Another pair of arms enclosed them as Jimmy added himself to the mix.

When they drew apart to stare at one another, Robert asked, "Scarlett? What is it?"

"Nothing, Robert, just...I was a fool, a stupid, stupid fool. To, to run away like I did, with Tim. And--well, happy birthday, my dear. Why are you grinning so goofy?"

"Berfday sex, books, and now seeing you. Best. Birthday. Ever!" he beamed.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy belated birthday to the Golden God!
> 
> I love comments and kudos! Or any hot pics of our boys@ lol


End file.
